


Drive

by garrideb



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Driving, Fanvids, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 14:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrideb/pseuds/garrideb
Summary: This is a fanvid set to "Drive" by Halsey. Because California never felt like home to Hutch until he had Starsky on the open road.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I edited the song to better suit S&H. The lyrics I used were:
> 
> _Your laugh echoes down the highway  
>  Carves into my hollow chest   
> Spreads over the emptiness  
> It's bliss  
> It's so simple but we can't stay  
> Over analyze again, would it really kill you if we kissed?_
> 
> _All we do is drive  
>  All we do is think about the feelings that we hide  
> All we do is sit in silence waiting for a sign  
> Sick and full of pride  
> All we do is drive_
> 
> _And California never felt like home to me  
>  And California never felt like home  
> And California never felt like home to me  
> Until I had you on the open road and now we're singing_

Also available on [tumblr](http://almondmocha.tumblr.com/post/179429210653/a-starsky-hutch-fanvid-set-to-drive-by-halsey) and [DreamWidth](https://garrideb.dreamwidth.org/62338.html)

Watch on YouTube, with optional subtitles:

Or watch on Vimeo ( **password:** _all we do is drive_ )


End file.
